Naruto Uzumaki the Ninja Pokémon trainer
by Demon Fox Teen 21
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki just got out of the hositpital the from his fight against Sasuke Uchiha at the Valley of the End.


Naruto and Pokémon Crossover with some parts of Bleach in it

****Hello this is my first fanfic well besides the other I am typing up. Anyway enjoy!****

****Also If anybody would like to my Beta Reader I would appreciate it and If anybody can help me with fight scenes that would also be great.****

Summary:

Naruto Uzumaki just got out of the hositpital the from his fight against Sasuke Uchiha at the Valley of the End and is now walking back to his apartment but when he walks in he sees the most shocking surprise of his life he sees weird Green looking strange creature with wings is on his bed resting with two odd looking eggs and two container like capsules by it.

Thoughts are in parenthesis (Ramen!)

Kyuubi or other tailed beasts talking are in bold ****(Die Madara Uchiha!)****

Yelling or Shouting in Caps (AHCHOO!)

Jutsus are in Italics _(Rasengan)_

Naruto Uzumaki the Ninja Pokémon trainer of the Elemental Nations

Rated M

Pairings Naruto/Female Snivy/Female Zororak/ (somehow I will make it happen) Sakura H. /Female Celebi/Yugito Nii (Nibi will also be freed from her somehow and Yugito will still be alive) /female Kyuubi (won't be until after Naruto beats her while training with Killer Bee at the place where the huge waterfall in Lighting Country.) I will also have some lemons but that will very later on.

I don't own Naruto, Pokémon or Bleach sadly

Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki just got out of the hositpital the from his terrible fight against Sasuke Uchiha at the Valley of the End and is now walking back to his apartment to pack for his training trip with Jiraiya but when he walks inside his apartment he sees the weirdest thing a green looking strange creature with wings is on his bed resting with two odd looking eggs and two red white container like capsules by it.

Naruto curious wonders if these is one of Orchi-teme's experiments or something else so he goes up to touch it but when he does Naruto accidentally touches Celebi in a very private spot he didn't know where her breasts(In my fan fic Celebi is a girl) which then Celebi wakes up and sees the boy who is Ash Ketchum's reincarnation she transforms into a beautiful green haired girl (who looks like Sakura except green hair instead of pink.) who looks about Naruto's age says and says in a sickly sweet voice you can't touch my breasts little brat unless you were dating me or otherwise I'll cut just your balls off with my Leaf Storm or one of those kunai you have lying around.

Well that frightened the shit out of Naruto first when sees a beautiful green- haired girl nude on his bed pop out of nowhere and second he is blushing and then his nose starts bleeding.

But he then remembers this could be a enemy ninja so Naruto gets in his familiar stance by putting his fingers in a cross sign and creates a shadow clone and has a _Rasengan _forming in his right hand and is ready to attack her_. _But curious to who she is asks who are you and why are you in my apartment naked and also PLEASE PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!

Celebi amused that the brat in front of her is very embarrassed by her starts laughing so hard and rolling on the floor. (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA) I haven't done a good prank like that since I met Ash and Pikachu in the Unova Region oh they started rocketing off with nosebleeds when they saw me like this.

Damn I miss Pikachu he was always nice and would listen oh too bad he and Ash found love with that Dawn Girl when he and she got older and Pikachu fell in love with the girls buneary. Naruto dispels his rasengan but curious asks umm what's a Pikachu and who is Ash also where the hell is the Unova region we are in the Elemental Nations and I have never heard anything about a Unova region or nation!

Celebi forgets that Naruto was there but then remembers why she was here oh that's right my name is Lily but people call me by my species name Celebi it's a pleasure to meet you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze container of the Kyuubi! At first Naruto is scared because one no single Gennin in Konoha knows he is the container of the Kyuubi two he has never seen this girl before and wait did she just him call Namikaze he remembers he was a orphan only with the name Uzumaki so they can't be right.

(Meanwhile)

Jiraiya is at the gate to Konaha wondering what the hell is taking Naruto so long to pack his stuff for their training trip. What the Heck is taking Naruto so long I know he doesn't have much to pack so what's taking so him long hmm maybe he is having one last huge order of Ramen at Ichiruka's.

I'll go look there first and if not there check his apartment. At Ichiruka's Ramen many ninja customers are eating Ramen but when Jiraya walks in all the Males have a copy of Icha Icha Paradise books out. Jiraya-sama please sign my book! No please sign my book. Jiraya ignores his fans and shouts out hey Teuchi did Naruto Pop in here a while ago. Teuchi just shakes his head No but I did see Naruto leaping from the rooftops to apartment.

Thanks I'll go look there right now so Jiraiya was leaping from the rooftops when he sees a green-haired nude girl about Naruto's age talking to Naruto about something. Ho ho ho Naruto finally got a girlfriend I am so proud of him (he yelled while streaming fake anime tears) Alright this will be perfect for my research wait a minute I have never seen that girl in Konoha before hmm something's suspicious I'll go in the window to see what they are talking about.

Celebi knowing what Naruto's childhood was like wraps him in a hug straight against her chest and soothingly says to him in a calm voice Naruto I know what your life was like and I am sorry. I know how the village treated you like shit but the Uchiha got everything served to him on damn silver platter because of that damn council, I also know during the Chunnin Exams Kakashi trained the little emo but didn't even give you or your pink haired teammate Sakura a scroll or anything to help you at all.

I also know that the Valley of the end that little ego revenge driven shit slammed a Chidori through you not just once but twice and also the promise you made to your pink haired crush Sakura Haruno. Also I was with my mother when you were being born and I know who your parents are.

Naruto jumped up at that. What you really know who my parents are REALLY WHO ARE THEY! Celebi looks down at that Arceus forbid her from telling who his parents were but hey he deserves to know so damn Konoha and Damn Arceus besides she could always go back in time and make Arceus's life a living hell with a few pranks.

So with a smile she tells him your Mother was Kushina Uzumaki a very beautiful red-headed girl who had quite a temper when she was little I will tell you about that another time, anyway your mother was a girl who had moved from the Village of the Whirling Tides (or Whirlpool village) to the Hidden Leaf Village and was made the second jinnchurrki of the Kyuubi please don't interrupt me let me finish first.

She said after Naruto was about to ask if she was the second container who was the first? Also she arrived with Mito Uzumaki who was the first Kyuubi container and wife of the First Hokage but when she was on her deathbed Kushina was made the next container.

Which now makes you the third Kyuubi Jinnchurrki Naruto? Naruto was stunned his mother was the second kyuubi container but then thought (why did nobody ever tell me damn you old man third your old ass just had to croak before you could tell me about my parents, wait if the third knew then that means Kakashi-Sensei, Granny and Pervy Sage Know also knew who my parents were.

That's it I am going to kick Pervy Sage's ass while I am on this training trip and I have just the jutsu to do that heeheeheeheehee!) Earth to Naruto are you still there it's me Celebi. Huh oh so continue what you were saying. Right your father was the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and yes he sealed Kyuubi into you but only half of the chakra in you.

Before you get mad think about it if you were Hokage would you have sealed a tailed beast into another person's child no you wouldn't so why not your own son instead. Naruto at first was pissed because His own damn Father sealed the Kyuubi in him but then he accepts the fact he would have probably done the same maybe. Naruto thinks (Yeah Right Like Hell!) Ok Lily-Chan I understand but I am still angry.

Good because you might get really angry about the next part I am about to tell you your Godfather Is Jiraiya of the Sannin. (WHAT!) That son of bitch is my godfather ok now he is really dead when we spar next time.

(With Jiraiya)

(Wait how did that brat get that information and did she say she's from another dimension what the hell).

(Oh No she told the brat I am his Godfather I am Dead there must be something I can do to make it up to Naruto think think you idiot wait I got I'll just help him find his element and create his own original rasengan that's it! Damn I so good sometimes! Sigh (Now only if Tsunade-hime ever accepted any of my offers for a date oh well can't win them all).

Now Naruto that all I have to tell you if you want More Information ask the old hag who you refer to as Baa-Chan for more. I am very sorry I couldn't do anything to help you Naruto because I was just a child watching and was with my mother always when we went between dimensions and through time and could nothing it about plus a certain asshole god like deity creature who governs time and space.

I am sorry but from now I am going to change that first I have a gift for you the two eggs on the bed right next to me contain a snivy and a zorua please take good care of both girls I know they will probably fall in love with you somehow.

Anyway the two balls next to the eggs are called poke balls or called capsule containers how it works is you push the button once and that tiny little ball becomes big and somehow it returns to being small again so you can put in your kunai pouch for travel.

Now Naruto I am what is called a Pokémon in my dimension there a bunch of them besides me and they are all different I might take you to the Pokémon world with me one with some help from my friend Giratina-chan. Also you will be the first and only Ninja Pokémon trainer so enjoy for now.

Now Naruto I have to leave only tell your godfather and the old hag with a huge drinking problem.

Don't worry I will see you again one day you and the pervert on your windowsill. Huh Pervy Sage what are you doing here. Brat I came to see what was taking you so long to pack so we can leave but your green-haired friend just explained it so it's fine now hurry up and say your goodbyes to her.

(Naruto I saw Minato as a son to me so you're like grandson to me and I am very sorry for leaving you in this hellhole for so long).

Whatever Just go tell Baa-Chan all that was said here so we can go all ready. All right Brat will do! Oh also don't do anything I wouldn't to the green-haired girl before we leave. Hehehehe. Sh-Shut Up Per-Pervy Sage I am only 13 and we just met you old pervert!

Okay I really have to go now hmm maybe I might check up you when you're a few years older oh well goodbye Naruto Uzuimaki. With that said Celebi transform back into her Pokémon form and flew into a portal through time.

(Bye Lily-chan I hope to see you again one day so I can introduce you to Sakura-chan and everyone else).

(Somewhere in the Sinnoh region)

ACHOO! Hmm someone is talking about me its either Giratina or her friend Celebi anyway (DAMN YOU TWO I WAS HAVING A NICE NAP) Palkia walks in her human form from a dimension in space and yells at Arceus. Hey dad shut the hell up I am trying to sleep you ancient bastard!

Arceus mumbles something about spoiled rotten daughters give no Respect to anyone except Ash Ketchum and Pikachu. What do those two have that I don't damn them both still doesn't help the little brat's kids also get so much respect!

I just hope those don't have a recarnation of themselves yeah that will be the day. If Ash and Pikachu do Heck I'll Let out Giratina out of the Distortion World and into another dimension with ninjas or something. Ha fat Chance of that happening!

(Meanwhile in the Distortion World)

Giratina who was watching everything that was happening with Naruto and Celebi Smirked and thought stupid old fart father be careful what you wish for you might just get it. (LIKE I JUST DID!) Hmm now I'll just wait for Celebi to tell him the good news!

(Back in Konoha)

Brat ready to go come on let's get a move on! Alright Pervy-Sage hang on one second. Naruto stares at the Hokage Monument one last time (Dad just you wait one day dad I will be Hokage just like you so just you wait) Naruto! let's go now!

Ok ok I am coming hang on. (Hmm I wonder what will hatch from those eggs Lily-chan gave me guess I'll find out one day but for now I will keep them in my knapsack). All right Pervy Sage let's go I have three years to get stronger so I can save Sasuke from the snake-pedophile.

You're right brat now let's go! I have many places to check my spy network at that I haven't got any news back from yet. (Plus I heard the Kumogakure hot springs has tons of hot women perfect for my research!)

****Well End Of Chapter 1 what did you think hate it love it well whatever just review. The Bleach part won't start until next Chapter. If anybody asks yes this is a harem fanfic but also action/adventure/romance. Also mixed in with some humor every now and then.****

****Please ******Read and Review****** This is my first fanfic and I am not that great at writing.********

****Your Reviewing can help me answer some questions or help me improve my writing thank you!****

****Also don't forget to ******Review******!********


End file.
